


Whispers from the Halls of Kaiba Corporation

by carmypen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Daddy Issues, Depictions of death and suicide, Experimental Style, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Horror, Kaiba Corp employees do not get paid enough, One Shot, Revenge, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmypen/pseuds/carmypen
Summary: Kaiba Corporation is a company with secrets. The employees talk about them anyway.
Relationships: Kaiba Gozaburo & Kaiba Seto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Whispers from the Halls of Kaiba Corporation

“Did you hear about the president?”

“Something happened, right? The higher-ups are keeping it all hush-hush, but nobody’s seen him for at least a week.”

“I heard that he’s dead.”

“Dead?!”

“Yeah, rumor has it he jumped from the top floor. Remember when they had the entrance all taped off? With the police everywhere? They said it was ‘routine maintenance’ but they were really collecting the body.”

“But why would he jump? He’s the president of one of the most powerful companies in the world!”

“You know his son?”

“Yeah. Seto. The Duel Monsters player.”

“Apparently he and the Big Five were staging a hostile takeover.”

“Wasn’t he adopted? How could you do that to someone who took you in?”

“You want to know something even worse?”

“What?”

“After the president jumped, you know what Seto did?”

“No, what?”

“He laughed. He watched his father die and all he did was laugh.”


End file.
